The functionality that is available to users of computing devices is ever increasing. Once example of this increase is the ability to consume and output video by the device. To support transfer and storage of the video, the video is often compressed, which may be performed using a variety of different compression standards (e.g., codecs), such as H.264/AVC and HEVC/H.265. Secure decoding of encrypted data streams may be accomplished by a decoder that performs decryption on behalf of consuming application.
Generally, the decoder may provide the consuming application with at least some set-up information that enables the consuming application to set-up a processing pipeline for the data stream and direct operation of the decoder and/or graphics processing system to decode the data stream. The set-up information may include decoded portions of protected content in the clear. This produces a security risk that individuals and malicious applications may misuse the set-up information mechanism to collect decoded portions of the stream, reconstruct the data stream, and distribute pirated content. Consequently, use of conventional decoding techniques may have significant security implications.